Remembering
by OnceUponATimeHappilyEverAfter
Summary: Lauren and Louise are experiments from the School, 2% hawk, 2% cheetah and 96% human. When they escape, they go to a Marine base near La Push. What happens when they meet the Pack, in wolf form? And a few wolves imprint? Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

"Louise! Wake up!" my best friend and sister Lauren hissed at me.

Yeah, you heard me right. Her CAGE. We're at the School, being tortured by evil mad scientists, or whitecoats, as we call him. They've turned us into experiments, only 96% human. The rest is 2% hawk and 2% cheetah. There were originally six of us, but the others died a few days after being changed.

Me and Lauren are 13, we think. Even though we've only been here for a couple months, we don't remember anything about our past, except for our names. Even then, Lauren was the one who remembered. All I have of the past is a necklace has a charm in the shape of Tinkerbell.

"What?" I groaned to Lauren. She was a "dirty blond" with hazel eyes. Don't make a blond joke around her, she'll read your mind and tell everybody your most embarrassing secrets. Yeah, she gets mad easily.

"Erasers are coming!"

That got me up. Oh, FYI, Erasers are wolf-people who are the School's guards, trackers, and executioners. When phased, they are a bit bigger than regular wolves.

"What do we do?" I breathed to Lauren.

"Look asleep. They'll get you first."

"_Got it_." I told her through our weird mind speech. She smiled back at me in response.

I leaned back, and let my black hair cover my color-changing, normally dark brown eyes. You see, our eyes change based on our mood. For me, there is a huge difference, but for Lauren, there is just a different color tint.

About 30 seconds later, 3 Erasers came through the door. Huh. Guess they haven't learned that we can and will fight for our freedom.

Sure enough, they came to get me first. As soon as they opened the door, I bolted through the opening and snapped their necks, wincing as I did so.

"Come on." I hissed to Lauren as I let her out. We ran to the window and jumped out, spreading our wings in the evening twilight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry guys that it took me so long to update. And thanks to my AWESOME beta, Mackenzie Ride! **

**Louise: Aren't you forgetting something? **

**Me: Wait, what? I'm forgetting something?**

**Lauren: Don't make me read your mind!**

**Me: Fine! I don't own Maximum Ride, or Twilight. I do however own Lauren, Louise, and this totally amazing, outstanding plot!**

**Let the story continue.**

*two hours later*

I watched as Lauren dropped from the sky a split second before I fell. Let me explain why we're so weak.

The School's latest experiment on us was to see how long we can go without food. This seems a bit cruel to just do on a whim, even for whitecoats, so Lauren started to... snoop around in their minds to get a bit of information on why. She managed to pick up that when we were to weak to fight, the whitecoats were going to pull out all our feathers in our wings so that we couldn't fly away, and thus escape.

They had to starve us because one of the first experiments they did on us was to make us immune to drugs and poison. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, the experiment worked.

They had done me first, and because of that, I have an unfortunate side affect. There are just two rules now on what to give me. 1) Don't give me chocolate. It makes me really hyper. I start jumping off the walls. Literally. And for at least 24 hours. 2) Don't give me coffee. I'm even more hyper and that lasts for at least 72 hours.

Anyways, back to the subject.

Right now, I have no idea where we are. All I do know is that the School we were in, was somewhere in was somewhere in Tennessee.

_Crack_.

My head snapped up from where it had lying on the ground. I rapidly blinked away the blood that was flowing into my eyes.

_ss_ I thought, surprisingly coherent.

I listened harder. Lauren may have better eyesight, but I can tell where everybody is just by listening.

"Oh, my word! Hurry! There's two badly hurt girls over here!" a woman's muffled voice managed to come through the fog that was starting to cloud my mind.

I finally decided to let the darkness overcome, numbing all the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry guys that it took me so long to update. And thanks to my AWESOME beta, Mackenzie Ride! **

**Louise: Aren't you forgetting something? **

**Me: Wait, what? I'm forgetting something?**

**Lauren: Don't make me read your mind!**

**Me: Fine! I don't own Maximum Ride, or Twilight. I do however own Lauren, Louise, and this totally amazing, outstanding plot!**

**Let the story continue.**

*** **3 days later *

I woke up to a … what do you call it? Oh, yeah, a song. What? Being raised in the School, we don't really know everyday things. I have to call up ordainary things from distant memories.

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane__  
__Just like a picture with a broken frame__  
__Alone and helpless__  
__Like you've lost your fight__  
__But you'll be alright, you'll be alright___

_[Chorus:]__  
__Cause when push comes to shove__  
__You taste what you're made of__  
__You might bend, till you break__  
__Cause its all you can take__  
__On your knees you look up__  
__Decide you've had enough__  
__You get mad you get strong__  
__Wipe your hands shake it off__  
__Then you Stand, Then you stand__  
__Life's like a novel__  
__With the end ripped out__  
__The edge of a canyon__  
__With only one way down__  
__Take what you're given before its gone__  
__Start holding on, keep holding on___

_Cause when push comes to shove__  
__You taste what you're made of__  
__You might bend till you break__  
__Cause it's all you can take__  
__On your knees you look up__  
__Decide you've had enough__  
__You get mad, you get strong__  
__Wipe your hands, shake it off__  
__Then you stand, then you stand___

_Everytime you get up__  
__And get back in the race__  
__One more small piece of you__  
__Starts to fall into place__  
__Oh___

_[Repeat Chorus]__  
__Cause when push comes to shove__  
__You taste what you're made of__  
__You might bend, till you break__  
__Cause its all you can take__  
__On your knees you look up__  
__Decide you've had enough__  
__You get mad you get strong__  
__Wipe your hands shake it off__  
__Then you Stand, Then you stand__  
__Life's like a novel__  
__With the end ripped out__  
__The edge of a canyon__  
__With only one way down__  
__Take what you're given before its gone__  
__Start holding on, keep holding on_

Wow. That song is basically telling me to get out of this darkness, no matter how comfortable it is, and wake up.

"Ugh," I groaned as I opened my eyes.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake!" I managed to look over to see a middle-aged woman in a nurse's uniform.

I wonder why she's so happy. I mean, we're _evil. _Might help though. I'm already feeling sick from the antisepticky smell.

"Where are we?" I questioned newly-dubbed Happy-Lady, you know because she's so happy. Yeah. I know she's not an eraser, she's too old. Any regular human would be running away screaming. That leaves a whitecoat.

"St. Jude's Children Hospital in Memphis, Tennessee, sweetie. Now, don't worry, your wings are just fine and you merely passed out because of starvation and exhaustion. Who did that to you?" she asked me teary eyed. I guess she _is_ a regular human. Weird. Wait a minute.

"Where's Lauren?"


End file.
